


Fetish C - IN A PUFF

by CrimsonEmbrace



Series: FETISH A-Z [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly very short piece, Kakashi makes a bet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fetish C - IN A PUFF

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote 2009  
> I think this one is a bit boring but it's a part of the series so here it is... maybe I'll add to it... I have a billion other stories that need finished but it's very tempting, has good potential to be nasty (in a good way!)... well maybe later, ah who am I kidding, I'll never remember -grin-

Fetish C: Capnolagnia

**IN A PUFF **  
****\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kakashi looked at the mission he drew and frowned, he was above these... but all the high-ranking missions were already taken. Kakashi looked around the office who could he ‘convince’ to take his mission. All the usual and likely victims were conveniently absent... 

****Just then Asuma came strolling in. “Asuma.” Kakashi greeted him cheerfully. Asuma gave Kakashi a skeptical look already wise as to how the copy nin’s mind worked.** **

****Asuma walked over, a bit reluctantly. “Yes.” He asked, his tone wary, he held his mission report lazily in his hand and Kakashi noticed it was rather sloppily written.** **

****Kakashi feigned concern, “Iruka’s not going to like how messy that report is... maybe you should take a minute to fix it.”** **

****Asuma nodded and frowned at the report, then lay it on a file cabinet as he fixed a few mistakes... it gave Kakashi just enough time to slip over and set up the trap.** **

****Kakashi came strolling lazily back just as Asuma straightened and was about to turn to go submit his report.** **

****“I have a bet for you.” Kakashi smirked behind his mask, “You take my next low ranking mission if I can get you aroused without a single word or touch before you leave this office... if you win I’ll buy at the bar tonight.”** **

****Asuma scoffed, “Deal.”** **

****Kakashi leaned back against the wall of the Mission’s office in a lazy slouch. Asuma turned with a shake of his head and walked up to turn in his report... only to freeze...** **

****Asuma watched with his mouth hanging open as Iruka lifted the cigarette to his lips... Asuma could barely breathe, he’d never seen something so sensual in all his life, the way those innocent pure lips closed over the cigarette like a kiss.** **

****Asuma swallowed hard trying to look away before the other nin in the office noticed the way his cock was tenting the front of his pants, he never imagined he could become aroused by seeing Iruka smoke a cigarette... and yet he was, there was no denying it.** **

****Asuma raced out of the mission’s office and down to the bathroom. Standing beside the door Kakashi chuckled softly.** **

****Iruka looked over at Kakashi curiously, “That’s all you needed me to do? I don’t know how that helps you win a bet but... glad to help.” Iruka smiled happily and returned to his desk throwing the rolled tube of paper in the trash.** **

****Kakashi gave Iruka an innocent smile, “Yes, that was perfect thank you.”** **

****END** **

**Author's Note:**

> Capnolagnia is a sexual fetish based on the sight or image of a person smoking. 
> 
>  
> 
> POSTING THESE MAKES ME WANT TO DO THE SERIES AGAIN IN REVERSE! -Sigh- I have so much I want to do... and so many unfinished...


End file.
